


Приходи со своим одеялом

by Terra_Celtika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый раз просыпаться в объятиях того, с кем провел ночь, всегда неловко. Особенно если точно помнишь, что засыпал один.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приходи со своим одеялом

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн после Зимнего Кубка.  
> Написано на OTP Wars на diary.ru. Бета Aurumtrio.

Кисе вслепую нащупал телефон, выключил сигнал будильника и снова прижался к теплому боку. Под одеялом было уютно; страшно не хотелось выбираться из постели и тащиться на утреннюю тренировку. Он потерся щекой о чужое плечо и вдохнул знакомый запах. Тяжелая рука обняла его и прижала плотнее.

Сонный туман постепенно отступал, в голове прояснилось, и Кисе окончательно осознал, что в его постели кто-то есть. Хотя засыпал он один. Кисе рывком вывернулся, скатился с футона и уставился на Аомине. Тот плотнее завернулся в одеяло и перевернулся на бок.

— Аоминеччи. — Кисе осторожно потряс его за плечо.

Аомине сонно заворчал и натянул одеяло повыше. Кисе растерянно огляделся — комната точно была его. Тренировки вчера вроде бы не настолько его вымотали, чтобы не запомнить, как и, главное, с кем он заснул. Кисе еще раз потряс Аомине и, не дождавшись реакции, выдернул из-под его головы подушку и как следует приложил по затылку. Аомине повернулся и недовольно на него уставился.

— Кисе? — голос со сна у него был тихий и хриплый. — Какого хрена ты тут делаешь?

— Я? — Кисе не выдержал и снова врезал ему подушкой. — Оглядись, дубина, это моя комната!

Аомине очень внимательно оглядел комнату, потом Кисе и резко сел. Выражение ужаса на его лице стоило бы сфотографировать, но Кисе был слишком зол и потому просто еще раз ударил его подушкой.

— А что я тут делаю?

— Это у тебя надо спросить. — Кисе стянул с него одеяло и скомкал у себя на коленях. — Тебе что, спать негде?

Спросонья Аомине явно не соображалось, он по-совиному хлопал глазами, чесал в затылке и не выказывал попыток объясниться. Кисе вздохнул и несильно пнул его ногой.

— Вали уже отсюда, пока все не проснулись, а то обе команды над нами все две недели ржать будут. Когда вспомнишь, как ко мне залез, расскажешь.

Аомине кивнул, поднялся на ноги и пошел к двери, потягиваясь и подтягивая сползшие пижамные брюки — больше на нем ничего не было.

— Слушай, — уже схватившись за ручку двери, спросил он. — Мы же в разных корпусах живем?

— Тебе налево, — буркнул Кисе и рухнул обратно на футон, поверх отобранных подушки и одеяла.

 

Первое утро в тренировочном лагере начиналось паршиво. Будто мало того, что вчера сразу после приезда команда Кайджо столкнулась с Тоо, и менеджеры битый час выясняли, как они умудрились забронировать одну и ту же гостиницу и хватит ли теперь на всех места. Номеров хватило, Кисе даже удалось сохранить свою комнату в единоличном пользовании. До сегодняшнего утра. А ведь вчера Аомине почти игнорировал его, только обозначил приветствие небрежным кивком.

К завтраку раздражение еще не прошло, и Кисе недовольно ковырялся в тарелке, придумывая новые ругательства, которые собирался высказать Аомине, как только они увидятся. Команда оживленно обсуждала план тренировок и возможность поиграть с Тоо, раз уж они здесь. Прекрасно, тогда Кисе не упустит шанса скопировать усиленный пас Куроко прямо в наглую рожу Аомине.

— Ты чего такой недовольный, Кисе? — Хаякава наклонился к нему через стол и едва не ткнул палочками в глаз. — Мы тебе не мешаем? Может, хочешь купить себе отдельный стол?

Хаякава единственный возмущался вчера, что Кисе из собственного кармана оплатил отдельный номер, поскольку считал, что вправе получить столько комфорта, сколько может себе позволить. Вчера он отшучивался и переводил тему, но сегодня был слишком зол, чтобы промолчать.

— Накамура-семпай храпит, — отрезал Кисе. — К тому же у него теперь тоже отдельная комната, не думаю, что он в обиде.

Один раз ему уже довелось пожить неделю в одной комнате с Накамурой, и все это время он почти не спал — тот храпел негромко, но страшно назойливо. Кисе потом неделю не допускали до фотосетов из-за чудовищных синяков под глазами, которые не брал ни один консилер. Аомине хотя бы не храпел.

На самом деле, Кисе прекрасно выспался этой ночью, и это был еще один повод для раздражения. Так же как и знакомый, кружащий голову запах Аомине, при одном воспоминании о котором Кисе хотелось что-нибудь пнуть.

О тренировочном матче с Тоо договорились на другой день, поэтому пока что никто не пострадал. Аомине, наверное, избегал встречи, Кисе только видел издалека, как на него орет капитан Тоо. Вакамацу, точно. Их бы с Хаякавой в одном номере поселить где-нибудь подальше в горах и огородить звуконепроницаемой стеной, а Аомине связать и запереть в кладовке — и воцарился бы покой в тренировочном лагере.

После трехкилометровой пробежки Кисе остыл, перестал на всех огрызаться и извинился перед Накамурой за то, что ляпнул за завтраком. А перед сном решил еще разок пробежаться по лесу, чтобы вымотаться и упасть в постель, не думая ни о чем, особенно о том, кто может там внезапно оказаться.

Утром те же сильные руки обнимали его сзади, теплое дыхание щекотало шею. Кисе скрипнул зубами, с трудом развернулся лицом к Аомине и ущипнул его за нос. 

— Доброе утро, Аоминеччи.

Аомине нахмурился, убрал, наконец, руку с поясницы Кисе и спросил:

— Что, опять?

— Как видишь. Ничего не хочешь мне объяснить?

— Я понятия не имею, как тут оказался, — у Аомине были такие удивленные глаза, что Кисе даже поверил ему на пару секунд.

— Наверное, инопланетяне каждую ночь похищают тебя из-под носа твоего капитана и подкладывают в мою постель.

— Черт, капитан! — Аомине взвился из-под одеяла, как кузнечик. — Сколько времени?

— Семь часов, будильник только что звонил. Ты не слышал?

— Какой будильник, если я даже не понимаю, почему опять тут проснулся, — пробурчал Аомине и пулей вылетел за дверь.

На этот раз Кисе действительно ему поверил, только легче от этого не стало. Потому что если инопланетяне с очень странным чувством юмора не существуют, то пора вызывать специалиста по провалам в памяти.

Все дни в тренировочном лагере похожи один на другой, и когда Кисе собирался в поездку, он опасался, что отупеет от однообразия, и надеялся только на баскетбол. Теперь это умиротворяющее однообразие ему даже не снилось. Потому что следующим утром он опять проснулся в объятиях Аомине. И в задницу ему упирался стояк.

Кисе ущипнул обнимающую его за живот руку.

— А, Кисе, опять ты, — пробормотал Аомине таким тоном, будто не он взял в привычку залезать в чужую постель. — Доброе утро.

— У тебя стоит, — прошипел Кисе.

Ему определенно начинало нравиться, как Аомине ошпаренным котом вылетал из его постели. Натянув одеяло повыше, Кисе повернулся на живот и уткнулся лицом в подушку, чтобы спрятать горящие щеки.

— Кисе, ты, ну... — забормотал Аомине, одергивая штаны. — Ты же понимаешь, ну...

— Да-да, утром бывает, — Кисе беззаботно помахал рукой. — Ты знаешь, где дверь.

Кажется, охваченный ужасом Аомине все-таки не заметил, что у него тоже стоит.

 

Днем назначили тренировочный матч с Тоо. Привычное возбужденное предвкушение игры с Аомине на этот раз было изрядно подпорчено возбуждением настоящим. С самого утра оно беспокойно пузырилось в крови, не давая сосредоточиться — за обедом Кисе едва не налил себе в чай соевый соус. Накамура обеспокоенно спросил, хорошо ли он спал.

— Просто отлично, не волнуйтесь, семпай! — и это было чистой правдой, только радостная улыбка все равно была фальшивой. Спал Кисе превосходно, в тепле и уюте, только просыпался уже третье утро подряд с человеком, который не мог объяснить, какого черта происходит. А теперь им еще и играть друг против друга после того, что было сегодня. Что бы он ни сказал тогда, стыдно все-таки было. Вероятно, даже обоим — Аомине заметно изменился после проигрыша и временами напоминал хоть и не прежнего себя, но, по крайней мере, человека, а не голодного демона.

Перед матчем на выходе из раздевалки Кисе наткнулся на Вакамацу, который тряс за ворот майки усердно изображающего раскаяние Аомине. То есть он не рычал и не пытался дать сдачи, Кисе даже засмотрелся. Вакамацу пропыхтел «Еще раз увижу такое…» и, не закончив фразу, просто грозно посмотрел и ушел. Аомине привалился к стене, вздохнул и закрыл лицо рукой.

— Он поймал меня сегодня утром, когда я возвращался в комнату, — сказал он. — Нас же вместе поселили, чтобы он за мной присматривал.

— И что ты сказал? — спросил Кисе.

— Что мне не спалось, и я решил прогуляться.

— Босиком и в одних пижамных штанах?

— Вакамацу то же самое спросил. — Аомине нахмурился и посмотрел на Кисе как-то странно — обиженно, что ли. — Вы сговорились, что ли?

— Это первое, что приходит в голову, — Кисе пожал плечами и тихо засмеялся. Они впервые разговаривали с тех пор, как приехали в этот тренировочный лагерь. Ну, впервые днем, а не утром.

Игра была катастрофой. Предсказуемо победила Тоо — то есть, Аомине, — но, как бы Накамура ни уговаривал свою команду, что этот тренировочный матч пойдет им на пользу, Кисе не мог ему поверить. Он сам убедился в одном: никогда не играй в баскетбол против того, с кем проснулся в одной постели, чувствуя задницей его стояк. Может быть, если бы они засыпали вместе, было бы лучше, но эту мысль он решил не обдумывать. Сегодняшнее утреннее смущение никуда не делось, хуже того — вспомнились и предыдущие два утра.

Каждый раз, когда Аомине блокировал его или бежал рядом, чтобы выбить мяч, Кисе шарахался в сторону как испуганный заяц, в голове билась совершенно идиотская мысль: если он подойдет еще ближе, то сможет дотронуться. Концентрация рассыпалась пылью, стоило увидеть глаза Аомине, мяч выпрыгивал из-под рук. И Аомине, кажется, тоже было тяжело.

В перерыве Кисе схлопотал пару подзатыльников от Накамуры за то, что витает в облаках во время матча, и в голове немного прояснилось. В третьей четверти он перехватил первый же пас и понесся к кольцу Тоо, под которым его, конечно же, ждал Аомине. Он подпрыгнул, чтобы заблокировать данк, и Кисе инстинктивно скопировал его движение — отклонился назад и бросил мяч. И в последний момент взглянул на Аомине — на его лице был откровенный ужас. Кисе в долю секунды представил себя с его ракурса — расставленные ноги, изогнутая дугой спина и запрокинутая голова — и тоже похолодел.

Мяч каким-то невероятным образом все же попал в корзину. Приземлившись, Кисе быстро глянул на Аомине и коротко мотнул головой, показывая, что больше так делать не будет. Аомине, видимо, понял, потому что приподнял уголки губ. Чтоб ему провалиться со своим вольным стилем, в котором движения через одно надо цензурить для всех младше двенадцати лет.

Кисе казалось, что за этот тренировочный матч он вымотался больше, чем за Зимний кубок. Надо было что-то делать, иначе тренировочный лагерь вот-вот мог превратиться в пыточный. И он позвонил Момои.

На вопрос, не бывает ли у Аомине проблем со сном, она захихикала.

— У него с этим постоянно проблемы. Он же все время спит! И ладно бы спал все время в одном и том же месте, я бы тогда его быстрее находила.

Кисе вежливо выслушал несколько минут жалоб и собрался уже извиниться и распрощаться, когда Момои снова хихикнула.

— Знаешь, ты напомнил мне одну забавную вещь. Только не говори Аомине-куну, что я тебе рассказала, боюсь, он разозлится. Когда он был маленький, по ночам, — Кисе почувствовал, как у него холодеет затылок и встают дыбом волоски на шее, — он приходил в родительскую спальню и ложился к ним. А утром не помнил, как пришел! Они не верили, пока не увидели, как он входит к ним как лунатик. Ну, вообще, он и был лунатиком, — Момои опять хихикнула. — Аомине-сан сказала, они так и не поняли, почему он к ним приходил, но скорее всего потому, что мерз. Когда они купили ему более теплое одеяло, Аомине-кун перестал лунатить.

Это, конечно, все объясняло, но все равно не было понятно, что делать. Купить Аомине новое одеяло? Кисе совершенно не нравилась роль мамы почти двухметровой орясины с оскалом убийцы. К тому же с тех пор, как Аомине зачастил к нему греться, сам Кисе замерзал к утру, потому что оставался без одеяла. Правда, надо отдать должное, руки у него все же были очень теплые.

Так и не решив, как распорядиться добытой информацией, Кисе обреченно лег спать и совершенно не удивился, когда проснулся утром, лежа на Аомине. Все правильно — тот опять перетянул на себя все одеяло, и Кисе не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как устроиться на широкой груди, обнять за плечи и обхватить ногами. Было очень тепло, удобно и уже почти не стыдно.

— Доброе утро, Аоминеччи, — Кисе зевнул ему в шею.

— Кисе, — прохрипел Аомине, — ты меня раздавишь.

— Сам виноват. — Кисе и не подумал сдвинуться. Не одному же ему всегда страдать. — Ты опять отобрал у меня одеяло, мне было холодно. Ты бы хоть со своим приходил, что ли.

— Ты предлагаешь мне собирать перед сном сумку с необходимыми вещами?

— Аоминеччи, — Кисе приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо, но слезать с теплого тела не торопился, — я знаю, что в детстве ты ходил во сне. Я звонил Момои.

Аомине, наверное, хотел фыркнуть, но, поскольку Кисе опирался на его грудь, звук вышел довольно жалкий.

— Слушай, это было давно, я был совсем мелкий и ничего не помню.

— Ты и сейчас ничего не помнишь.

Аомине задумался. Наверное, то, что он поглаживал Кисе по пояснице, помогало, поэтому мешать он не стал.

— Мама говорила, что я приходил греться. А в гостинице и правда прохладно.

Особенно, когда с тебя стягивают одеяло. Но возражать Кисе не стал — эта версия лучше, чем никакой, к тому же Аомине явно согласился, что опять лунатит. Он скатился рядом на футон и завернулся в одеяло. Аомине тут же встал и привычно направился к двери.

— Надеюсь, сегодня тебя не поймают, — выдавил Кисе сквозь зевок.

— Боюсь, Вакамацу поджидает меня под дверью. Лучше бы он делал это ночью.

Поймал его Вакамацу или нет, Кисе не узнал — они почти не виделись в тот день. Момои позвонила спросить, все ли у Аомине в порядке, и Кисе честно ответил, что тот, видимо, отлично высыпается по ночам, потому что команда еще ни разу не разыскивала его по всей гостинице. Он уже почти смирился с тем, что оставшиеся полторы недели будет служить грелкой, и надеялся только, что никто не увидит, как Аомине выходит от него утром.

Укладываясь спать, Кисе вспомнил, что так и не попросил у персонала второе одеяло. Он никогда не слышал про лунатиков, которые бродят с набором необходимых вещей, поэтому надежды на то, что Аомине придет со своим, конечно, не было.

— Доброе утро, — низкий голос влился в ухо гораздо приятнее писка будильника.

Кисе сонно приоткрыл один глаз — темень была непроглядная.

— Какое утро, Аоминеччи? Ночь же еще. — Он протянул руку к телефону, не выворачиваясь из тесных объятий. — Начало четвертого.

— Да? А у тебя стоит.

Кисе прислушался к своим ощущениям, понял, что одна его нога лежит на бедре Аомине, и почувствовал кое-что еще.

— У тебя тоже.

Глаза Аомине блестели в темноте — любопытные, еще сонные, притягивающие. Кисе попробовал пошевелить руками и выяснил, что одной обнимает его за шею, другой — за поясницу. Они первый раз так тесно обнялись во сне.

— Я не хочу быть тебе мамочкой, — Кисе ляпнул первое, что в голову пришло.

— Я не знаю, зачем я ходил к маме, — хмыкнул Аомине, — но к тебе хожу точно за чем-то другим.

Кисе неуверенно провел пальцами по его шее, зарылся в короткие волосы и слегка погладил затылок. Было приятно и как-то привычно, знакомо. Не опуская взгляда, он потянулся и быстро чмокнул Аомине в губы. Тот приподнял бровь, закатил глаза, прижался к его рту в настоящем поцелуе и коротко лизнул. Кисе не сопротивлялся.

Они целовались медленно, лениво, словно уже не в первый раз. Все движения ощущались как забытые, Кисе даже успел подумать, не лунатил ли он сам — может, они успели поцеловаться и сделать что-нибудь еще во сне, а он просто не помнит. А потом Аомине сжал его задницу ладонью и плотно притиснул к себе. Скрытые пижамными штанами члены соприкоснулись, Кисе дернулся навстречу и уже не мог остановиться. Он терся об Аомине, кусал его губы и втягивал в рот язык, растекался по жаркому телу и первый потянул резинку его штанов вниз. Горячая ладонь скользнула по его ягодице, Кисе проглотил чужой стон и помог сдернуть с себя одежду. Аомине обхватил их члены, вырвался из поцелуя и замер, блестя сумасшедшими глазами. В слабом свете луны Кисе видел тонкий ободок синей радужки вокруг огромных черных зрачков, затягивающих, словно водоворот. Он положил свою руку поверх пальцев Аомине, слегка сдавил и погладил скользкие от выступившей смазки головки.

Путаясь в пальцах и лихорадочно дыша в губы, они обхватили члены друг друга и снова застыли, будто запоминая момент — опять дежа вю, теперь точно одно на двоих, Кисе слышал это в тихом рокоте дыхания, ощущал там, где его касались пальцы Аомине. Мгновение все казалось знакомым, затем становилось просто правильным. Они касались как могли и как умели, и все было именно так, как нужно — или хотелось в данный момент, будто за три ночи под одним одеялом успели изучить все необходимое. И целоваться толком уже не получалось, потому что дыхания хватало только на короткие прикосновения губ и укусы, чтобы задавить стоны. Дрочили они в одном ритме, сталкиваясь руками, но не в силах отодвинуться. Кисе согнул колено, чтобы придвинуть Аомине еще ближе, касаться чаще — неудобно, но так приятно, и тереться, когда получалось, головкой своего члена о его. Когда им, наконец, удалось устроиться относительно удобно, Аомине втянул в рот его нижнюю губу, закусил ее и перестал дышать. Кисе сжал руку сильнее, почувствовал, как сомкнулись пальцы на его члене, и провалился в плавящиеся черной лавой зрачки.

Наверное, в том оргазме растворилось все их смущение. Утром Аомине привычно шустро выпрыгнул из постели, чтобы вернуться в свою комнату, но ему пришлось вернуться от двери, чтобы сделать искусственное дыхание Кисе. Потому что возле футона лежало аккуратно сложенное одеяло, в котором Аомине опознал свое.

После обеда они нашли время скрыться в тени сливовых деревьев и немного поговорить. Собственно, кроме «привет», они ничего не сказали — и не потому, что долго целовались. Они и не успели толком, поскольку на них выскочил очень злой Вакамацу.

— Аомине, ты мог предупредить, что ты ходишь во сне?

Не худшее обвинение в данных обстоятельствах.

— Мне звонила Момои и интересовалась, как у тебя дела. Я рассказал, что ты шляешься ночами непонятно где, и она мне все выложила! 

— А, ну да, — Аомине, ничуть не стесняясь, лениво почесал ухо. — Бывает, хожу.

— Теперь объясни мне смысл той тупой мантры, которую ты читал вчера перед сном, — потребовал Вакамацу. — Как там… Одеяло, возьми одеяло. Ты правда, что ли, в лес ходишь?

Если бы Аомине не подхватил Кисе, он рухнул бы под корни сливы от смеха. Из-за этого он пропустил все объяснения и услышал лишь финальный вопль Вакамацу:

— Да живи, где хочешь, только не шляйся больше по ночам, ладно?

Вечером Аомине заявился в комнату Кисе со всеми своими пожитками, футоном и — главное — одеялом. По счастью, ничего не пришлось объяснять, потому что Вакамацу на предельной громкости доложил всей гостинице и окрестным горам заодно, что Поколению чудес просто необходимо ночами напролет рассказывать друг другу, какие они гении. Кисе не сомневался, что к окончанию тренировок им все же придется объясниться, но в запасе все еще была версия лунатизма — и гораздо более правдоподобная, чем то, что нес Вакамацу.

Аомине разложил футон у противоположной стены, возле своей сумки. Кисе сидел на своем, нервно комкая одеяло — вообще, он надеялся на другую конфигурацию, но сейчас почему-то не смел ни на чем настаивать. Он молча смотрел, как Аомине переодевается и придирчиво рассматривает свою форму. Потом он подхватил одеяло и подошел к Кисе.

— Если кто утром завалится, отодвинуть футон мы точно не успеем, — сообщил он. — А одеяло вот.

Только утром они все равно проснулись под одним одеялом.


End file.
